Paris Love Story
by Diamondxoxo1445
Summary: Sharpay was unlucky when it came to love. But a Trip to Paris with her seven Friends might change all of that when she meets a gorgeous guy with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsi,Zekepay
1. Prologue

**Paris Love Story**

**Summary**Sharpay was unlucky when it came to love. But a Trip to Paris with her seven Friends might change all of that when she meets a gorgeous guy with blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.

**Pairing: **Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsi, ZekeOC _some_ Zekepay

**Prologue:**

The sun rose in Albuquerque. Birds were chirping on a slightly windy August morning. Today was the day that seven very close friends as traveling to Paris.

**Sharpay POV:**

I woke up from the smell of my mom's delicious homemade pancakes roaming around my bedroom. Yes today was the day, the day when my friends and I would be flying to Paris. I'm 21 years old and I just got out of the University of New Mexico, Albuquerque with the rest of my crazy friends. We always dreamed of going to Paris from since middle school and today we would have the chance to visit for 3 months, thanks to my very loving and **rich **daddy. In High School he promised me and my twin brother, Ryan that after we graduate from college we could take a trip to anywhere in the world for a few months 'til we settle down with jobs and sort. And what better way to have a vacation than with bringing you best friends along the ride.

I stretch my arms while pulling myself out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I stood near the mirror taking a look at my very tired and still half sleeping face.

"Wow I look horrible" I said to myself slightly laughing at my reflection in the mirror.

I turned my shower on, slip out of my clothes and got in the shower. The shower was ultra hot and steamy, just the way I liked it.

"Mmmm that feel good" I said as the water tickle my body

About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Shar are you in there, your mom wants you to come down fro breakfast. Everyone else is down waiting for you".

I could tell by the voice that it was my best friend, Gabriella Montez. I loved her to pieces from since kindergarten, when we first met. Gabby as been dating my big brother _by 15 minutes_, Ryan for the past 5 years. God I sometime wish I was her when it came to having such a wonderful relationship. As you can tell I'm single and has been for about 3 years now. I didn't start dating until I was in college because My father was very protective of his little angel and wouldn't allow any _'dangerous dogs' _so he said himself, get near me until I was 18, but I didn't complain. I knew he was right because in high school guys would look at me and only see one thing. And that's a person to fuck, and I hated being looked at in such a way. I dated this guy name Dan in my first year of college but ended it two months later when I found out he was cheating on me. Then I went out with a guy name Jared for almost a year but he broke up with me when I wouldn't allow him a sleep with me. And Yes I'm a virgin, it's not that I'm waiting for marriage but waiting for the perfect guy and perfect time, I'm waiting for the Love.

"Shar are you in there" Gabby said banging on my bathroom door still waiting for an answer.

I got knocked out of my thoughts.

"sorry Gabby, I'm taking a shower, be out in a min" I yelled , finally answering her.

I turned of the water and got out of the shower. Wiped a white towel around me and opened the door. Seeing a slightly angry brunette girl with some what hazel eyes on my bed staring at me, with her hands crossed around her chest.

"Sorry Gabby, I kinda got caught up in my thoughts while showering" I said pouting a little.

"Yea yea yea, just hurry up and get dressed we are waiting for you downstairs in the dining room" She said getting up from my bed and leaving my room.

After getting dressed in some dark jeans and a pink baby doll tee with the word _Hottie_ written around my chest. I ran downstairs to the dining room to see my seven friends _(Gabby, Ryan, Tay, Chad, Zeke, _

_Kelsi and Jason)_ chewing down on some off my mommy's pancakes.

"Hey, you guys started without me" I said to them almost screaming

"Well sorry but you took way too long to get your butt downstairs" Chad said.

"Shut up" I said by to him.

"Honey do you want so pancakes?" my mom asked me.

"sure mom" I answered.

I took the only seat left, which was near Zeke. And he give me a little wink, I laughed at his effort of flirting with me.

Zeke was the only other member of our 'group' that was single as of me, there were Gabby and Ry, of course. Chad and Tay and lastly, Jason and kelsi.

All six of them has been trying to hook me and Zeke up since high school and Zeke has asked my out sometimes but I would always refuse. Don't get me wrong, I love him and the rest of my friends but only as a brother and nothing more. He loves to flirt with me occasionally and being a _good_girl I am, I would just laugh and play along.

I was knocked out of my thoughts _again _by a plate of pancakes sat in front me by me _lovely _mother.

"Thanks mom" I said to her.

"You welcome, sweetheart" She said.

"So who's really for Paris?" Lucy, _my mom _asked.

"We all are" answered Kelis.

"good because you guys need to finish eating and go put your stuff in the car, you have 2 more hours before we have to get to the airport, your flight leave at 10am" mom told us eight _kids_.. I mean _adults. _

"I can't wait to be in the city of LOVE" Taylor said.

"why? you all really have love" Chad explained to her.

"Thanks for reminding me" Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

**After Breakfast **we finished putting all our belongings in the car, ready to go to the airport.

"Kids hurry up, we have to be on our way now" My mom said, from inside the car.

"We're coming mom" I said putting on my black sweater.

After a 45 minutes drive, we finally reached

Albuquerque's Airport.

**Inside the Airport**

"aww I'm gonna miss you all" My mother said pulling us in for a group hug.

"Have fun but stay out of trouble" she continued.

"We will mom" Ryan said.

"Exactly" Jason said backing Ry up.

My mom was the only parent there to say goodbye because we went to all of the others homes and said our goodbyes to the parents, before leaving sleeping over my house. My dad is on another business trip but he talked on the phone last night to tell us eight, who would pick us up in Paris and where our hotel is.

"ok so you guys all know what to do when you arrive in Paris, correct?" my mom asked.

All eight of us nodded.

"good, well see you kids in 3 months" she said hugging each one of us and planting little kisses on our foreheads.

"Have a save flight, love ya'll and gonna miss ya'll" she finishes, before leaving the eight of us to start our new life as adults and a vacation to the all so wonder Paris.

**A/N** :** Ok hope you liked it so far…Please give reviews on your thoughts and opinions.**


	2. Chapter 1: Paris, ici nous venons!

**Paris Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

___Translation for the French___

**Previously**

"_Good, well see you kids in 3 months" she said hugging each one of us and planting little kisses on our foreheads._

"_Have a save flight, love ya'll and gonna miss ya'll" she finishes, before leaving the eight of us to start our new life as adults and a vacation to the all so wonder Paris._

**No POV**

"Ok guys are you ready for the most fun vacation EVER" said Gabby happily.

"Hell yeah" Zeke replied.

"Paris, ici nous venons!" Sharpay said slightly screaming.

"What?" Chad questioned.

"I said _**Paris, here we come!**_...Duh" Sharpay answered.

"Well sorry, But I didn't study Spanish In college" Chad Told Shar.

"Dumb ass, that was French" Sharpay corrected him.

"Exactly my point" Chad assured her.

"He right Shar, you are the only one who studied French, while the rest of us took Spanish" Kelsi Said.

"Well I told ya'll to take French but you refuse" Sharpay said.

"Ok guys if we keep fighting we will miss our flight and secondly, we can get one of those translation books to help us with our French" Taylor said. "Now let's go" She continued.

**On the Plane **

**Sharpay's POV**

"_Now this is the life" _I thought while relaxing in First class. Now it would have been a lot better without me having to sit next to Zeke, who keeps trying to start a conversation.

"Um Shar are you listening to me?" Zeke asked me.

"Huh, oh yea I'm listening" I said, totally lying.

"Oh ok, anyway what are your planning to do when we get to Paris" He asked yet another question.

_Blah blah blah, god he needs to shut it. _"Oh well first I want to go shopping" I smile with my answer.

"Girls" He laughed. "I want to go check out the different foods" He continued.

"Sound nice" I smiled again. He's truly is a great guy and will one day make a girl very happy but sadly not me and it's so hard for him to get that along with the rest of my friends.

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

About 9 hours later, after sleeping, eating, talking and more sleeping we finally arrived in the city of love.

"_Love my foot" _I thought to myself, well anyway we just arrived at the airport and looking for a guy that has a poster saying _New Mexico, Albuquerque_ written on it.

"Guys, there he is" Jason said pointing to a tall man with dark hair and a black suit on.

We all walked over to the man.

"Bonjour, I'm Joe and you must be the kids from Albuquerque" Joe said smiling.

"Yes, I'm Ryan...that's Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke, Jason and kelsi " Ryan told him, pointing to each of us as he said our name.

"Nice to meet you all…Ok right this way" Joe said as he directed us to a long black Limo.

We followed him outside and saw the absolutely beautiful city.

"Wow" was all I could say as me and the rest of my friends just stared with our wide mouths open.

We got in the Limo as Joe went to the front seat and started driving.

"Remain me to thank you guy's father later on" Gabby said to me and Ryan as we all pull a bottle of wine (that was sitting in the limo when we got here) in our glasses.

"Cheers! To a great vacation in Paris" Taylor said and we agreed by bringing our glasses together as a toast. And drink it.

"Hope you guys are having fun back there" Joe said from the front, driving.

"Oui, merci " ___Yes, thank you_ I said smiling at Joe.

"Good to hear, we will be at the hotel in no time"

"Oh, bien " _[Oh, Ok_I said back.

"English please" Chad told me.

"Whatever Chaddy"

"Hey! Don't call me that"

"Why?"

"Cuz it sounds gay"

"Well sorry" I laughed. He hated when I called him that. I don't know why, because I think that it's cute, but oh well.

"Ok we are here" Joe said, stopping the car at a very huge and _by the looks of it_, a very expensive hotel called Acacias Etoile. **(A/n: this is a real hotel but don't have a clue where and how the place looks inside. lol)**

"Merci pour le tour, Joe" _[thanks for the ride, Joe_I said, getting out of the limo with my friends.

"Aucun problème, here is my card…call me when you guys need me to drop you anyway, bien. He said handing me the little card with his name and number on it.

"Nous la volonté sûre, remercie encore" _[we sure will, thanks again_

He smiled at me "au revoir" _[Bye_. And with that he drove off.

Everybody got there things and was headed for the door, Jason open it and we all got inside and started admiring the Lobby, it was large and had a Crystal Chandelier right in the middle...hanging up, we could see many people walking around…by the looks, very rich people…some couples holding hands and some kids around there parents and some looking like they are on a business trip. While some are on the phone.

We walked counter still looking at the absolutely gorgeous hotel. When we reached the counter, there was a middle age man with some blonde hair but is bald in the middle and somewhat blue eyes, standing behind the counter up talking on the phone." Look its Ryan in a few years" Chad mumbled, chuckling with us. "Ha-ha very funny Chad" Ryan said a little pissed.

"Peux-je vous aider?" _[May I help you?_The man said, putting the phone down and looking at us.

"what did he say?" Kelsi ask me as everyone else turn looking at me for answers.

"He said, may he help us" I told them and they nodded." M'excuser, mais parlez-vous l'anglais?" ___Excuse____me, but do you speak English?_I turned, asking the man.

"non, désolé" _[No, sorry_

"oh bien, nous avons une réservation d'hôtel sous l'Evans de nom" _[oh ok, we have a hotel reservation under the name Evans_

He checked on the computer, looked up and smiled. "oui, vous avez obtenu deux pièces, cette façon s'il vous plait" _[yes, you got two rooms, this way please_ He said as we followed him to a very cute teenage boy a.k.a bellboy.

"ceci est Harry, il vous prendra à vos pieces" ___this is Harry, he will take you to your rooms_

"This is Harry guy, he will take us to our rooms" I told my confused friends. Harry took some of our bags and we followed him to an elevator and stopped at the 3rd floor. And we walked in the halls until he stopped us.

"Ok, this is your stop" Harry said. "you have two rooms" He told us, pointing the two rooms in front of us _315 & 316. _" here is your keys to the room" giving each of us a card key to the rooms. "I'll leave you guys to pick a room, bye" and with that Harry was gone.

Gabby open the door to room 315 and we all walked inside, looking at to huge beds" Ok girls in one room and the guys in the other" I told them.

"No way I'm not sharing a bed with a guy" Chad spoke up again. "Let's just have a couple share the beds"

"Well as you can tell, I'm not a couple" I replied.

"Share with Zeke" Chad dumb ass told me.

"No way, now you guys have to share a room"

"She's right, let's just listen to her because I'm tired right now" Taylor said.

"Fine we'll share" Chad gives in.

"Anyway since it's late and we are tired ... we should go sleep now and go s check out the Paris tomorrow" Ryan said.

"I don't want to got check out Paris tomorrow, I want to do it another day" gabby told he boyfriend.

"Than what do you want to do?" he asked.

Gabby looked at all the girls and we all knew what she meant.

"SHOPPING!" We are said at the same time.

" Girls" Jason replied." Well the guys don't want to go shopping…so how about the girls go shopping and the guys go sightseeing"

"Yea but we only have on Limo" Kelsi said

"The guys will take a cab" Jason told his girlfriend.

"You will get lost"

"No we want, and besides all we have to do is tell the cab driver to stop us at this hotel"

"Ok we will meet here at 8 for dinner" Taylor said.

"Cool, its settle" Chad said as the guys left our room and headed to their room.

Later on we called our parents and told them we reached here save and sound. Then we all went to sleep. Me and Gabby on one bed and Tay and Kelsi on the other.

**A/N: Ok very long Chapter; I just had to get everything out of the way. Sorry I didn't bring up Troy but he will be on the next Chapter and it will be the first time him and Sharpay meet. Please about 25 reviews for the next one. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2: Les yeux bleus magnifiques

**Paris Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

Les yeux bleus magnifiques rencontrent le beau chocolat yeux bruns_** meaning**_ gorgeous blue eyes meets beautiful chocolate brown eyes

___Translation for the French___

**Previously**

"_Ok we will meet here at 8 for dinner" Taylor said._

"_Cool, its settle" Chad said as the guys left our room and headed to their room._

_Later on we called our parents and told them we reached here save and sound. Then we all went to sleep. Me and Gabby on one bed and Tay and Kelsi on the other._

**No POV:**

Morning came, it was 9:13 am and everyone was up and getting ready for their day. All the boys…to the girls surprise…was up and ready before the girls were, but girls do take longer getting ready, so the understood. Kelsi, Gabby, Tay was done getting dress and Sharpay once again woke up late and was still taking a shower.

"Shar, we are going say morning to the boys...be back in a min" Gabby told her best friend from outside the bathroom door.

"Ok guys I'll be out in a min" shar said.

"Whatever shar…just be dressed and ready when we get back" Tay told Shar. The girls left Sharpay to herself and went to greet their boyfriends this lovely morning.

Sharpay came out of the bathroom with a towel wiped around her and also on her head. She took her hairdryer and dried her hair then combed it, then she got dressed in her dark skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a hoodie over it that is black and has little pink hearts on it, she than put her black leather boots that reaches below her knee, she than put her hair in a high ponytail with side bangs follow by putting a soft layer of makeup with pink lip gloss, than finishes it off bye putting on her leather jacket. And Shar was now done and looking very hot…as she can say for herself.

She took her Chanel bag, sunglasses and left her and the girl's room then headed to the boys room.

"Guys, open the door...its Shar." Sharpay said, well knocking at the boy's room door. Before she could say another word, Zeke opened the door. "wow! Shar. You look hot"

"Thanks Zeke" she said, walking in and seeing Ryella giving each others little kisses…while Jelsi holding hands, smiling and talking with each other…and lastly Chaylor sitting on the bed, making out. Yes now that was love and Sharpay wish so much to be in her friend's shoes. "They have been like that since the girls came in the room" Zeke told Shar.

"Hello! Lovebirds "Sharpay said, making them pull apart.

"Oh Morning, sis "Ryan said. "yea morning Shar." Chad and Jason said.

"Morning bro, and morning guys" she said smiling at them. "ready to go Girls?"

"Yes we are and let me say Hun, you look hot" gabby said.

"Thanks"

"Trying to catch so French Hotties" Shar smiled at what Kelsi just ask her but didn't answer.

"We'll take that as a yes, Hunny" Taylor said with a smirk. Everyone chuckled.

"Ha-ha, you guys are funny" She said sarcastically. "Now let's go, bye guys" The girls kissed their boyfriends and they took the elevator, coming back to the lobby and walking outside to see Joe and his Limo waiting. They didn't know he would be there right away because the girls called him before they went to see their boyfriend. Oh well…he's here, that's all that matters. They got in the limo and greeted Joe.

"So where you girls would like to go first" Joe asked, turning back from the front seat to face them.

The four clueless girls stared back at him, giving him the 'how would we know' look.

He laughs. "Ok then I'll just take you four beautiful ladies to the galerie marchande"

Gabby, Taylor and Kelsi looked at Sharpay than Joe...totally confused.

"He said mall, he's taking us to the mall" she chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, they had arrived and Joe left and said he will return in a few hours. The girls went inside and they were lost from words of all the clothing and shoes…and jewelry oh and did I mention SHOES. They had been shopping for about 4 hours now and just spending their credit cards, none stop. Gabby were in the in the dressing-room trying on some dresses and jeans and shirts, everything you could think of. Tay was in the shoe section trying on some heels; apparently a woman can't never have enough shoes in her closet…so she says and backing her words up by picking over 5 pair of shoes to buy. And she had no idea what Kelsi was up to.

Sharpay was just walking around the store because she was already was done shopping, not getting too many things; she has enough things already.

Then out of no where a little girl that had a doll in her hand just bumps into Sharpay by accident and dropped her doll on the floor in the process. Sharpay picked the doll up from the floor and took a good look at it. It was very cute and was a Barbie doll with blonde hair and brown eyes…it almost reminded her of herself.

She laughs quietly and took a look at the girl. She Look like she was around 5 or 6 years old. She had brown hair with blue-ish green eyes. And look as if she was about to cry.

Shar kneel down to the little girl's level and smiled at her. "Is this yours, honey" The little girl nodded.

"Here!" she said, handing the girls doll back to her. The girl took it and gives Sharpay a smile.

"I'm Sharpay, what's your name little one?" Sharp said her politely.

"My name is Mia and I'm 5 years old" she said giving Shar the cutest little look ever to match with her cute little accent. This girl was truly adorable. Sharpay always has loved kids and couldn't wait to have her own but first to find the man...because babies won't come without a man.

Shar smiled. "Nice to meet you Mia" She said. Mia took out her hand and shakes it with Sharpay's. Shar laughed while shaking Mia's hand.

"So Mia you know you shouldn't be running around this big store…you might get lost"

"Désolé" _Sorry _Mia said, giving Sharpay a priceless pout.

_Aww she speaks French too and her pout is just so damn cute_. Sharpay thought."Its ok sweetie, just tell me where parents are so I can take you to them"

Mia took Sharpay's hand and led her to a kinda tall guy, who back as facing them, Mia walked up to him and tapped his leg a little.

He looked down still his back facing Sharpay." Mia! Where were you honey…I looked everywhere for you, I almost had a heart attack". He had a very sexy accent, so Sharpay thought her herself.

"Désolé" she said again giving him the same pout she gived Sharpay a few minutes ago.

"It's ok Mia…just don't do it again, you got me sick and worr—"He stopped and realize that someone was looking at him, so he turned, and looked up.

**Sharpay's POV:**

Mia took my hand and led me to a kinda tall guy, who back as facing us, Mia walked up to him and tapped his leg a little.

He than looked down still his back facing me. Maybe he didn't realize that I was standing there. Oh well, let's just wait and see if he will notice. " Mia! Where were you honey…I looked everywhere for you, I almost had a heart attack". He spoke, and wow his accent is just wow, sexy and gorgeous. Maybe that's her dad, I haven't seen his face yet but by her shaggy brown hair he looks pretty young to me. Maybe his wife and him got married at a young age.

"Désolé" she said again giving him the same pout she gived me a few minutes ago. She's so cut, and it looks like he fell for it…who wouldn't.

"It's ok Mia…just don't do it again, you got me sick and worr—"He stopped. Why did he stop? Maybe he finally realizes someone's behind him. He turned, and looked up.

Our eyes locked. And right then I felt sparks; no seriously… it was like lightning stroke through my body and I suddenly felt my knees go weak but I held myself; it was amazing what I felt and I know it sounds totally cheesy I couldn't help it, I never felt this way before and I just stared at him in does breathtaking blue ocean eyes. God, this guy is just…is just…I can't explain it, his gorgeous hair, his gorgeous body and those gorgeous eyes, he's just gorgeous… and I'm completely out of words…So I just stared and he stared back.

**Troy's POV:**

"It's ok Mia…just don't do it again, you got me sick and worr—"I stopped and realize that someone was looking at me, so I turned, and looked up.

And there I set my eyes on the most beautiful lady I've ever seen…I could stare at her beautiful chocolate eyes forever, and get lost in them and somehow I found myself getting lost in them; just staring and admiring her beauty; her beautiful golden blonde hair and her very attractive body. God, she's just beautiful. I felt funny, I mean my body; it was like a spark that came into my body, I can't describe it, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. There was nothing I could do but just stared and so I did.

**Mia POV:**

Why are they staring at each other like that, does she have boogies up her nose, when I get them people look at me funny so maybe (she looked at Sharpay) No she's boogie-free, and what's with him(she looks at Troy's face) . It's not fear, I should be the one they are looking at; I mean come on I'm adorable, no one can resist me. He-he just joking, she's pretty too but… they have funny looks on their face ha-ha…they look goofy. That reminds me, ooohhh I want so chocolate.

**No POV:**

After 5 minutes of staring into each others eyes, Mia got bored and wanted her chocolate now. Just standing there looking at the two adults staring.

Mia shakes Troy's leg lightly. That when they both snapped out of it, blushing slightly on their cheeks. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, hi I'm Sharpay" Shar said trying to break the silence; reaching her hand out to shake his.

He walked closer to her, took her hand and faced it palm down, lower head; "Enchanté pour vous rencontrer, je Suis troie" _Delighted to meet you, I'm troy. _He then kissed it and let his lips linger on her soft and silky skin, inhaling Natural scent of Vanilla Hand lotion. He then pull back and look up and smiled; one of the most charming smiles ever.

Sharpay remove her hands from his. "Nice to meet you too, I just came to return your daughter save and sound…we accidentally bumped into each other. She laughed. And he thought she had the most beautiful laugh ever to go with her beautiful face. He smiled.

"Thanks, but Mia not—" He got interrupted by Gabby calling Sharpay.

"Sharpay! We have to go now, Joe is waiting for us outside and so is Tay & Kelsi" Gabby said at the doorway,

"Well sorry but as you can see I have to be on my way, It was nice meeting Troy and you too Mia, au revoir". Mia hugged her and she ran to Gabby, they both leaving the store.

"She was nice and very pretty" Mia said smiling.

"Yes Mia, Yes she was very, _very_ pretty" He said, looking at Mia smiling happily.

**A/N: Ok that's it. Hope you enjoy how they met, but will they meet again? You gonna have to find out in the next Chapter. Please Review :) Bye**


End file.
